cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cncfanic
__NOINDEX__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Command and Conquer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ConTraZ VII page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tagaziel (Talk) 02:54, 27 February 2011 Images I recommend downloading IrfanView, then converting them to .png or .jpg before uploading. To do so, just open the image and save as a.png. Hope this helps. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 10:00, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Or simply use this software. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 10:36, February 27, 2011 (UTC) NoCat I've added it so that your userpage isn't categorized as an American Generals unit (for example). http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 18:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Titles Don't include character titles in article names. We have a policy of removing them, especially since ranks etc. can change between games. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 18:44, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Promotion points I had done editing it. Please update this image. Please show all are unlocked rather than some are W&B. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 13:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I already know how to make cool signatures but I do not want to. I have see the talk page. You can ask me for redirects. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII'']] 13:04, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Nuclear missile redirect. Remember the redirect you've done with that 'nuclearmissile' page? I see you'd redirected it to the missile used in Generals. Not necessarily a bad thing, but remember that the Tiberium universe has nukes too (Nod). Therefore, I've deleted the redirect. I hope you don't mind. AthCom 21:40, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Rollback rights Rollback rights granted. Tell me if you need anything else :) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 07:56, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well, there you go, congrats! AthCom 11:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Stockpuppetry and Libya I'm not sure what you mean with stockpuppetry, I don't know the term at all (I'm not English/American). Could you explain to me what their purpose is/what should be done about them? As for the Libya page vandal, I've blocked him for three months. AthCom 09:38, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Howitzer (RA2) Hello, Cncfanic! I have only today joined C&C Wiki and am actually new to the wiki editing as a whole. I made the Howitzer article based on the information from the game itself. To verify this, you can open FinalAlert 2 and see the Howitzer in the Vehicles tab, or you can search for HOWI in the game's RULES.INI file. Sheldonist :Yep, Sheldonist is correct. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 07:54, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Chatting Hi. I have played C&C Yuri's Revenge. Yuri always using mind-control to control an enemy units, and Yuri is also a robber. I played skirmish as Allies but it is easy to defeat Yuri (brutal AI). --Videogamer13 15:42, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I wanna talk about the player win or lose the game in skirmish mode in RA2/YR. If the player win the game, 'You Are Victorious' window will always shown. But 'You Are Defeated' window doesn't shown when the player lost the game. So how to make 'You Are Defeated' window shows when the player lost the game in RA2/YR? --Videogamer13 10:24, July 19, 2011 (UTC)